Ghosts in the Basement Transcript
This is a transcript of Ghosts in the Basement of Eva and Cece's Chop Suey. The content below is written in traditional form rather than script form. ----- :The outside view of Goldman's Pharmacy is shown. :"Thanks for helping me on such short notice," said Mort, the owner of the pharmacy to a familiar blue hedgehog. :"No problem, Mr. G!" replied the rodent. :His two friends, a fox and a red echidna, were doing the respective tasks of arranging things on the top shelf (using his flight power) and moving the shelves (using his strength). :Meanwhile, a cat and a Guinea pig were waking up the block the pharmacy was at. "Aren't we going to be a bit late, Eva?" said the cat. :"I don't think well be that late, Cece. Maybe by just a few minutes," Eva answered. :They approach the pharmacy. :Mort was now at a computer. "Hey, I got a reply from the dating website! Oh, gosh. Ever since Muriel's passing, I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to do this," :"Don't worry about it," Sonic assured Mort "She probably wouldn't mind, and would have probably have done the same thing in your place!" :"Alright..." Mort said, a bit nervously. Eva and Cece enter the pharmacy. :"Hello, anyone here?" Asks Eva as she walks in with Cece. Back in the computer room, Mort reads the reply. :"Oh dear, she wants to meet up with me at the restaurant across the street." :"Hmm..." Tails said, then started typing on the keyboard for Mort, "I would love to, meet me at 7," :"And I'll bring two friends of mine who are also a couple and make it a double date," added Sonic. The others looked at him for a bit. :"Hey, it's worth a shot," he told them. :"But what two friends are you talking about?" Mort asks. :"Topaz and Tanaka, one's a government agent and the other is a butler, I know them through another friend," he answers. :"Oh goodness, gracious..." Mort began to say. :"Everything's gonna be ok, I know it," Tails says to assure him. :"I hope so," said Mort. Eva and Cece find them in the computer room. :"Hi, Mr. Goldman," said Cece. :"Are we too late to help with the inventory?" asked Eva. :"Well, I'm not going to be here for very long today," Mort told them "I've got a date tonight." :"You do?" asks Cece. :"Yes, and I'm going to meet her at the restaurant across the street." :He then sounds worried "Oh no. I didn't think this quite through. If I leave, I might have to close early. Unless, I put someone else in charge. Let's see..." :He scans across the room, trying to decide who to put in charge. :We see Sonic looking bored, Knuckles has Tails in a headlock and is giving him a noogie, Cece walks towards a lamp and tries to turn it on, but the lampshade falls on her, and finally we see Eva signing some waivers. :"How bout you?" Mort said to Eva. :"Her?!" says everyone else. :"Yes," says Mort "make sure to call me in case of an emergency at this number," he shows Eva a card. "Do you have a phone on you?" :"Yeah," said Eva "I've got one right here," she says as she takes her cell phone out of her pocket, then puts it back. :"Alright, then it's all set! I'll be back! If maybe tomorrow," Mort says, just as he's walking out the door, "and whatever you do, stay our of the basement!" :They all say "bye" to Mort, while Tails says "Good luck!" :A few minutes pass after Mort leaves. Everyone is sitting and standing around looking bored. Eva tries to talk to everyone. :"So, how was your day?" she leans in and asks Tails, who just slightly pushes her away. :"So, how about that weather?" Eva asks, more nervously. :"Partially stupid with a chance of lame," says Sonic. Eva sighs. :Out of the blue,Knuckles says "Let's go in the basement!" :"But Mort says we're not allowed to go in there," said Cece. :That seemed to have stopped him in his tracks. :"Besides, I heard from the website "Haunted Quahog" that this pharmacy's basement is possibly a haunted location." :Then the echinda had an idea. An awful idea. The echidna got a wonderful, awful idea! :A grin slowly stretches across his face as he hatched a plan. :"Eva, Eva," he said to the guinea pig. "We all know that you make a good leader," :"I do?" asked Eva, slightly uneasy. :"Yeah, because everyone else leads by tact and strategy, and you lead from in here," he says as he points to her chest. :"My endocrine gland?" Eva asks, confusedly. :"What is your endocrine gland telling you right now?" asks her before he says in a whisper "Explore the basement!" :"Yes! Yes we will!" Eva shouts at her belly, while Knuckles gives a smug smirk. :Tails looks horrified, while Sonic looks like he couldn't care less. :The door of the basement creaks open while we get a view from inside the dark room. :"You know, this has got to be one of the best ideas you came up with," Knuckles says to Eva. "Before we go in," he continued, "how about a group hug?" He then grabs both Eva and Tails in a hug, but steals Eva's cellphone in the process. :"Count me out!" says Sonic. :"Suit yourself," Knuckles says, still with Eva and Tails in his arms. :"Hey, what about me?" asked Cece. :"No time!" he said as he pushes Eva and Tails away from him, "now let's get moving!" :They all walk down the stairs into the basement. :"Like cattle to the slaughter..." Knuckles says menacingly under his breath, giving a mischievious chuckle with a sinister smile on his face. Cut to Mort art the restaurant. "Oh, my. I hope I'm not stood up, nothing would crush me more than-" :He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Gah! The register's closed after 8pm!" :It was a woman with wavy, strawberry blonde hair. :"Are you Mort Goldman?" :"Yes, that's me." :"It's me, Rachel." incomplete